<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hymn of Axciom by thatyourefuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550598">The Hymn of Axciom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/pseuds/thatyourefuse'>thatyourefuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crimson Peak - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(they had a complicated childhood), Embedded Video, Fanvid, Haunted Houses, Mommy Issues, Multi, Other, Seduction, admittedly terrible footage quality we die like 2009, and also you are a house, bloody chamber vibes, except there's a whole epic incestuous liebestod thing that has to happen first, simultaneously both the good end and the bad one, slightly less than canon-typical violence, tfw you just want these crazy kids to work it out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/pseuds/thatyourefuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>O how glorious.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hymn of Axciom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... I made this in less than a week and I have no idea what happened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>